


Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

by mlforthesoul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlforthesoul/pseuds/mlforthesoul
Summary: Chat dances his way into the kitchen to Marinette. Based on the song are you gonna be my girl by Jet





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

_1, 2 3, take my hand and come with me_

Chat slid into the room, utilizing the slippery floor and his costume's less than stable footing.

_Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine_

"Kitty, what in the world are you doing?"

Marinette stood with her hands on her hips, watching her husband slide through the kitchen singing and dancing.

_I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine_

There was no music playing and he wasn't wearing any headphones so she wasn't quite sure where he was getting this ridiculous song from, but she enjoyed it a lot so she didn't try to stop him.

_4,5,6, c'mon and get your kicks cause you don't need money when you look like that, do you honey_

He was swaying his hips to the nonexistent beat while proudly made a fool of himself. Marinette kinda wished she could hear the song too and dance with him but she just watched on as he had fun.

_Big black boots, long brown hair, you're so sweet with your get back stare_

His mop of blonde hair banged to the words he sang, making them sound relentlessly shaky but somehow more full of excitement

"What- I don't even have- babe wha-"

_Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, Yeah!_

She couldn't contain her giggles as he aggressively played the air guitar, not holding back, no care in the world.

_I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get away yeah!_

He flipped his head down once more before dramatically flinging it back up

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Marinette was full blown laughing as he wiggled his shoulders and continued to shake and shimmy and him his way out of the room, basically crab walking to keep the ridiculous pose he had landed in at the end of that last line. She called after him once she finally stopped giggling

"What even were you singing you silly cat?"

He never answered her, just started singing the next verse at her from the other room. Presumably dancing just as goofily as he had been in front of her


End file.
